The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in depositing bales in groups in a field.
After a crop stock has been cut, the crop stock is collected and formed into bales to facilitate subsequent handling. The crop stock may be hay, alfalfa, oats, straw, soy beans or other crops. It has previously been suggested that the bales of the crop stock may be collected in groups in a field to facilitate subsequent pick up and handling of the bales. Known devices for collecting groups of bales in a field are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,757; 4,051,964 and 4,053,064.